Through The Eyes Of A Puppet
by Honey Hogs the Mirror
Summary: Sasori has recently become obsessed with a certain red-haired boy. But will these two get what they want? First time fic. Please review with suggestions to improve. Constructive criticism is also accepted.
1. The Beginning Of Something?

Bex:: Well ma first fic =D I do have another part to this story planned and I'll write it up if ppl review X3

**AnTi~BeX:: um bex dis IS ur first fic so ppl ain't gona review...much...or at all**

Bex:: u lie anti me cus this fic is gona be awesum *punches air*

**AnTi~BeX:: *sigh* Sasori start da damn fic already**

_Sasori:: kay! Bex-chan doesn't own naruto, me or gaara-kun but I think something terrible would happen if she did..._

Bex:: *evil cackle*

**AnTi~BeX:: shh ur scaring Sasori-kun**

Bex:: ENJOY DA FIC 8D

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Sasori was in many ways quite an interesting person. He sat quietly in class, not actually looking but staring. At lunch he sat on his own, quietly eating but always staring. Sasori stared a lot but it was always aimed at someone in particular. That someone was Gaara. Even now he sat at the back of his Math class, staring at his crimson haired god. Oh how he wished to get close to him, to touch him, to kiss him but Sasori decided a long time ago that it was always easier to stare.

Lunch came and Sasori sat at his usual place, a carefully picked spot under a sakura tree where he could watch his god through the falling pink blossoms. Gaara was always surrounded by people whereas Sasori was left and forgotten like an old doll. Through the blossoms Sasori noticed Gaara was now staring back at him, sending tingles up his arms. Sasori immediately blushed a soft pink and averted his eyes. Gaara grunted and looked back to the crowd of people surrounding him. Sasori smiled to himself and decided to seek another look at him before disappearing back into the school.

Last lesson of the day was Art. His teacher was demanding and seemed only interested in Deidara's work. Sasori yet again used the lesson to watch fiery haired love mould the clay, shaping it until it looked like a sand timer. He rolled the clay in his hands, gently patting it down. Gaara stopped and looked towards Sasori as if he knew someone was watching. Sasori quickly looked at his own ball of clay, rolling it quickly on his table. Gaara seemed satisfied and turned again. Sasori rested his face in his hands, rubbing his temple. Deidara discreetly passed a crumpled piece of paper to him and Sasori looked around the class, wondering who sent it. He unfolded it and read it in his head:**  
**

_Baka Sasori_

_Meet me afterschool by the lockers_

_And also… stop watching me._

Sasori smiled, putting the note into his pocket and continued to play with the clay before him. His god had answered him and now maybe he would be allowed to even to be in his presence but just to have his attention would mean everything to Sasori.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

But sure enough the lesson ended and Sasori made his way to his locker. The corridors emptied quickly leaving Sasori alone to wonder up and down aimlessly. He walked back to his locker after thirty minutes of sighed

"I guess I shouldn't think so deeply anymo-"

he was cut off by a hand on his chest forcefully pushing him back onto his locker. Sasori's eyes widened in shock as he attempted to recognise his attacker,

"G-Gaara?"

"Why hello Sasori" Gaara leaned forward until his face was inches from Sasori's

"I...um w-what are you doing Gaara-san?"

"Shh your voice annoys me baka…"

He slid his hand up Sasori's thigh and placed his legs in-between the other's legs. Sasori blushed and looked to the ground as Gaara nibbled at his neck. A soft moan emitted from his mouth as Gaara continued to slide his hand up Sasori's shirt, feeling the warm skin he found there. Gaara softly kissed him. For that moment as Gaara pressed his lips against his Sasori felt a sudden happiness as though his life had meaning and melting into the kiss he wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. Without warning Gaara slid his tongue into Sasori's mouth, caressing the other crimson haired boy's tongue with his own. Another moan came from Sasori and Gaara deepened the kiss, exploring Sasori's mouth with his tongue. After what seemed like an eternity the two boys broke from the kiss for air.

"Well that was fun baka Sasori-san"

Then Gaara left and walked down the silent corridor, leaving a slightly flustered Sasori behind once again watch him from afar. His crimson haired god still seemed untouchable.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Bex:: Bwaha iccle bita yaoi 4 ya

**AnTi~BeX:: I swear ur sucha perv...**

Bex:: Where's Sasori??

**AnTi~BeX:: who? o rite...he's scarred for life**

_Sasori:: *sits in corner n cries*_

G_aara:: Well I thought it was smexii I like how Sasori thinks I'm a god...everyone should think that..._

**AnTi~BeX:: *sigh* Kay well if you like how Sasori-kun is scarred for life then review or fav or w/e and Bex'll write a lemon...yea**

Bex:: eeek! but also tell me how I can make it better cus I'm new to dis 8D

**AnTi~BeX:: and u suck...**

Bex:: WHA DID U SAY!!?!

_Gaara:: um kay...cat fight? cya round guys review n stuffz 4 I R GAWRD!_


	2. Closure

Sasori finally reached his house, heart pounding against his ribcage. He brought his fingers to his lips, still tingling from the kiss his crimson haired god had gave him. He sighed and sat onto his slightly unmade bed. "Gods please tell me I wasn't dreaming" He laughed and lay back onto his bed and began licking his bottom lip hoping he could still taste Gaara, that warm intoxicating taste that he wanted so much. "Gaara…"

"Hey Sasori-chan what're you doing?" Sasori sat up at the sound of his older brother calling him "Sasori open up, you've been quiet all night"

"Um yeah sorry Tobi"

Sasori jumped up and opened his door letting Tobi stumble into his room

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Sasori watched as Tobi paced around his room, a sheepish grin on his face

"Who's Gaara?"

Sasori blushed and looked away "He's...um...just someo-"

"Aha!" Tobi grabbed his little brother, pulling him close to him "Aw my lil bro's got a boyfriend"

"Hey it's not like that" Sasori struggled against his brother, blushing madly

"Aw Sasori-kun it's nothing to be ashamed of it was going to happen sooner or later you're not that bad looking like your big bro"

Sasori frowned and looked at his brother. Tobi often wore a mask that covered his face but now it was off revealing long black hair that draped of his shoulders he'd also recently cut the bangs covering one of his eyes so now they swept across his face just above his amber eyes.

"Hey big brother…"

"Hm? What's wrong" Tobi relaxed his grip on Sasori and let him sit back onto the bed

"Well…I really like Gaara"

"Knew it" Tobi grinned

"Yeah but how do I get him to…you know…notice me?"

Tobi leaned back onto his heels and sighed "Well Sas-kun you know it's not my place to give you advice"

"God you're such a let down"

Tobi laughed "Well when I came out I had to figure things out myself"

"Yeah but you went out with that plant guy"

"Hey Zetsu wasn't that bad…had a weird fetish about plants but he was nice"

"He was nuts"

"Okay enough about my Zet-chan I've got stuff to do, people to see, people to do"

"Like Zetsu…"

Tobi growled and shot a look at Sasori before turning on his heels "Seeya lil bro" he stopped at the door and looked back to Sasori sitting on his bed "Try and be more…social kay?" Sasori smiled and got up to shut the door behind his brother, sighing he jumped back onto his bed.

"Social…?"

Gaara began the walk back to his house from school deciding take a detour past the beach. He found that the sand and sea calmed him for some unknown reason. He paused and looked towards the setting sun. Different shades of yellows, reds and purples spread across the sky and reflected in the cool blue water below. He sighed as he began to get bored and started to kick up the sand. He looked up to the darkening sky "Hm…I wonder 'bout that Sasori kid" He shook his head and looked to his feet "No I love only myself and that's the way it has to be" He started to walk again with a quickened pace "I don't want to hurt him"

When Gaara reached his front door he looked back at the sun fading into the horizon. With a sigh he unlocked the front door and pushed it open

"GAARA-KUN!" An older boy with purple face-paint on his face lunged himself at Gaara, wrapping his arms around him

"Kankuro…space" Gaara pushed the taller boy away

"I'm sorry little brother but I missed you"

"You saw me at school under two hours ago baka" Gaara was being to get annoyed and clenched his fist

"Kankuro how many times, Gaara needs his space baka" Another girl appeared in the door-way

"But Temari-chan"

"No buts and Gaara hurry up and get inside its getting cold" Temari then proceeded to grab Kankuro's ear and drag him inside. Gaara listened to Kankuro's protests and followed them inside, escaping to his room. He sighed, shutting the door and rested his back against his wall. "That baka Sasori" He walked over to his window, opening it he breathed in the cool air that hit his face. He banged his fist on the windowsill "I love only myself and so I cannot love Sasori but why do I feel so…"

He sighed again and sat down at his desk. He rested his face in one hand while playing with a sand timer with the other. "That Sasori really is troublesome…" Walking back over to his bed, Gaara striped down to his black boxers and slid in-between his bed sheets. He smirked as he dropped off to sleep "Baka Sasori…"


	3. Author's Note So Sorry x

AnTiBeX: hello all you guys out there Bex has something (long and boring) to say to ya so peace out she'll take it from here x

-oOo- Author's Note –oOo-

Hey guys Bex here

First off I'm really, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like EVER D= This is all due to my laptop giving up on me the night I was about to update everything. The hard drive crashed with all my fics still on it *sigh* and I haven't been able to stay on a computer long enough to update or tell you guys. The hard drive is still fucked up but I know someone who can get all the files from it (or so he says) but just a note to you lot: If he CAN'T fix it then my laptop is going to get defenasized 8(

(If you don't know what 'defenasized' means then search up defenestration)

Anyway I AM still alive and this fic IS still going and I have a lot of ideas for it. I'm always up for new ideas so just scribble meh something 8D

Sorry for the wait guys but yeah…sorry xxx

~Love and cookies from Bex 3

-oOo- Author's Note –oOo-


	4. Chapter 1 remade

AN: Hello guys Bex here  
First off I'd like to say I'm back! I am deeply sorry about the lack of updates…writer's block is a horrible disease. Also I'm gonna be re-writing these chapters 'cus I hate them (is highly self-critical) So yeah…  
Oh and AnTi~BeX died (thank god)…anyway disclaimers and poop

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Pairing: Gaara x Sasori

Warnings: this is a YAOI FANFIC which means boy x boy. So if you hate that sort of thing then you are seriously lost (no, no it's okay just click the 'back button' see? all better! For everyone else there's swearing (no MasterCard), OOC and boy x boy scenes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it (sadly)**

Enjoy my lovelies 3

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Sasori was in many ways quite an interesting and boring person. He sat quietly in class, his chestnut eyes always fixed on one thing or another. At lunch he'd eat slowly, normally with a few select friends, but always distractedly staring from one thing to another. After school he'd stay by the gates watching the other students leave to return to their normal lives.

_Let them have their lives_, he'd often think_, I'll just watch and wait like a master-less lump of wood._ He'd stand like that until he would get a desperate phone call from his brother begging him home.

Until that one Friday afternoon.

Everyone had filed out of the school grounds, passing him as navy blue blurs of uniform. Sasori's phone began its scheduled ring at exa_ctly 4:45. Exit light. Enter night_…Time to go…or not. Mid-step, Sasori stopped as a flash of colour passed through his drab navy blue world. Red hair and thick black eye make-up, a strange tattoo on his forehead. He wore the same navy uniform as Sasori but had replaced the compulsory white button-up shirt with a black polo. Sasori felt his cheeks redden and stepped back, hoping to hide himself from the crimson haired teen. Two others accompanied him; a blonde girl with her hair in a set of 4 pigtails and a hooded boy with purple face-paints on his exposed chin and cheeks. The red haired guy was the shortest of the three with the strange hooded boy as the tallest. Sasori watched them pass him, cheeks burning. Something about this crimson haired boy seemed to captivate him. He was close now so cl-

_Exit light, Enter night. _Shit._ Take my han- _Shit, shit, shit.

He fumbled quickly for his phone and answered it in a hushed whisper.

"Sasori where the hell are you??"

"I-I'm at school, still."

"Get your ass home then! Dad didn't let me stay home alone for 2 weeks just for you to get kidnapped!"

"Y-yeah okay I'm on my way"

Sasori sighed a breath of relief as he hung up, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He looked up quickly to check the trio weren't wondering what this random boy was doing watching them from the shadows. Thankfully they had moved on, the hooded guy now talking enthusiastically to the blonde who seemed to dismiss his words. The crimson haired one turned back at him, however, locking eyes with the semi-hidden Sasori. The boy grinned as Sasori hurried away in the opposite direction, attempting to hide his flushed pink face. _Oh god, he's seen me. He's FUCKING looked at me. Okay just forget it…home, bedroom, sleep. Yeah. Home, bedroom, sleep. Just forget about them, about him. _Sasori swallowed hard and shook his head, clutching his shoulder bag intensely. He knew that he couldn't just avoid this guy he was going to his school and was probably in his school year. Aw great. Just fan-freaking-tastic.

He was still contemplating ways to bypass this one guy when he realized he'd gone 2 houses past his. He swore and retraced his steps, unlatching the gate and jogging up to the front door. He unlocked it but stood with his head against the frame for a few seconds, attempting to cancel out all thoughts of the tattooed red-head. Sighing, he cracked open the door and crept inside. As always his brother was waiting before him, foot tapping against the wooden floor of the living room.

"Well?" He asked, rather indirectly

"Well, what?" Sasori continued past his brother, eluding all eye contact to sit down his bag on one of the sofas.

"Why were you late this time?"

"Does it really matter" Sasori leant on the sofa arm and massaged his temple.

His brother flailed his arms pathetically and paced over to his shorter sibling "Well of course it does! I could had been murdered or kidnapped or burgled or shot at or strangled or…murdered…anyway you should have been here on time"

"Well you weren't murdered or anything so I guess it's fine."

"That's beside the poi- hey where the hell you going??"

Sasori was already halfway up the stairs by the time his brother had noticed, "I'm going to my room." He continued on up the stairs, his brother stood at the bottom and shouted up to him. "Like hell you are! I'm ranting at you! Get your ass down here! Sasori, Sas- hey I'm still talking to yo-"

Sasori's bedroom door slammed shut thus ending the pointless conversation.

Sasori hummed to himself as he stripped off his uniform, discarding it to the floor. He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his school trousers, checking the time only to forget it again as soon as he threw it softly onto his bed. He proceeded to fish through his clothes drawer to find some pajama bottoms and slipped on a pair of baggy red and yellow striped ones. He ran a hand back through his scarlet coloured hair and trudged back down the stairs. He scratched his bare chest as if he'd just awoken and hesitantly joined his brother on the sofa to watch T.V. He slumped back in the black leather and clasped his hands over his stomach.

"So…"

His brother looked over to him "So?"

Sasori studied his brother for a second, noticing his change of hair style. He normally had long black hair that was tied back but now he had it styled so that his ebony hair covered one of his eyes and the short clumps of hair at the back were spiked up in random directions "…Had a haircut Tobz?"

"Thanks for noticing earlier." He mumbled into his palm.

"I'm trying to make conversation."

"Not doing so well."

Sasori swung his head back to rest against the leather of the settee. He twisted his head towards his brother "What do you want?"

"An apology"

"Because…"

"Because you made me worry."

"Oh…sorry about that."

Tobi nodded and turned to his younger brother "It's fine. Anyway why were you late?"

Sasori shifted in his seat, trying to hide his awkwardness "No reason."

Tobi snorted a laugh of acceptance "Alright so the usual."

The two smiled and proceeded to watch the television until Tobi fell asleep and Sasori crept upstairs.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

The weekend went abnormally fast: two days feeling like two hours. Tobi and him, having the same kind of sleeping patterns and identical laziness, woke at noon and lazed around playing video games for the next 12 hours. Business as usual for the brothers.

School as normal in the morning: Get up, get dressed, get Tobi up, have breakfast, get Tobi up again, then set off for lessons at Kyoka high.

Tobi was in his last year at the school and had been with the drama club since his second year. He would normally wear an orange and black swirled mask during school, method actor. Sasori was on his fourth year so he still had a while yet to get out of this hell hole. Sasori and Tobi had been joined at the gates by one of Tobi's drama club buddies, Zetsu. He'd wear black and white face paints throughout the day, probably as a stand against racism (one of the many things he felt strongly about) but he'd kept his hair short and dyed it green (possibly a bid for recycling. Everyone gave up guessing after a while).

At the moment Zetsu and Tobi were talking among themselves probably about drama props or some random crap like that. He wasn't really paying attention because just 5 seconds ago he'd spotted the tattooed boy. Eyes dark with make-up and hair still the most brilliant shade of red. Sasori was vaguely aware that his mouth was going dry and he had slowed walking enough that he'd actually stopped.

_For god's sake no! Keep moving dumbass!_

Sasori shook his head, dispelling whatever thoughts he was having and forcefully started to pick up the pace to catch up with his brother.

Today was gonna be hard, he knew that much.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

"Everyone we have a new student. He's just transferred here-"

_Oh god_

"-s name is…"

_Oh please lord no, not here._

"…Gaara"

_Oh why. Heaven's sake, why??_

At the back of his English class, Sasori whimpered silently. Before his English class was the red haired boy from before being shown to his seat by Mr. Yakushi. To make matters worse, Gaara's seat was directly in front of Sasori's. _How the hell am I supposed to concentrate from here with…him!?_ Nevertheless the lesson carried on, oblivious to Sasori's problems, with the usual: open your books to XX, copy questions XX – ZZ, full answers everyone…

Sigh! Sasori chewed the end on his pen, lazily watching his teacher scribble phrases onto the board. His gaze drifted to the mass of red hair in front of his desk. He cocked his head to the side, thoroughly examining each strand of the boy's hair to the root. He had such gorgeous hair…_No concentrate dammit! Work! Get a good grade, finish school, get a normal job, marry a cute girl and be done with this place!_ Sasori continued to copy the many phrases from the board into his book and sighed with discontent. He looked back to Gaara out of impulse (or maybe it was unconsciously) and rested his head in his hand. He watched the way Gaara tapped his page out of boredom and his messy handwriting that traveled all over the page. Gaara must have sensed his constant staring as he looked back over his shoulder to Sasori. Sasori quickly averted his gaze back to the board and scanned his eyes quickly over everything written on it.

Gaara snickered "Dumbass…"

Sasori was slightly offended this pouting his lips and scribbling angrily on the page; most of the anger came from actually being caught by the red-head. For now he'd try to hide the redness spreading over his cheeks and get a few more notes down before he'd get a detention.

And so, the lesson dragged on. Today was the start of the class' 'Romeo and Juliet' project. So Mr. Yakushi was explaining all the basics for the project, how to get a high grade, the story of 'Romeo and Juliet', the usual jargon. Right now though it seemed Yakushi was deeply lost in the story of the star-crossed lovers. His head in his hand and eyes struggling to stay open, Sasori sat at his worn desk half listening, half staring at the information being given. His brain was still slowly processing said info when he faintly heard something being placed onto his desk. He lazily looked down after a few seconds to see a crinkled up note had been put on his exercise book. He looked around the class but no one looked back, Yakushi still was explaining the deep relationships of Romeo and Juliet as Sasori slowly unfolded the note. His found his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to read the messy writing:

_Hey dumbass,_

_You're obviously infuriated with me for an unknown reason so you'll do what I say._

_Meet me after school by the gates you first saw me._

_Also stop staring at me, I feel like my hair will fall out._

Sasori, in a fit of annoyance, screwed up the note and stuffed it in his trouser pocket. He looked around the class, still frantically searching for the author of the note resting in his pocket, before running both hands through his hair, linking his fingers on top of his head. At almost the same time Gaara started to lean back on his chair.

"Hey dummy, you got an answer or not." His voice was as Sasori suspected: cold and almost without emotion, if it wasn't for the slight hint of sarcasm embedded into his slightly deep voice.

"My name's not dummy" The tattooed boy leant his head back, hair falling from his pale blue eyes. Sasori continued to write on his page.

"That's not what I asked you, dummy," Gaara's eyes narrowed, his voice became more commanding "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Sasori forced himself to look into the boy's eyes "You can't talk to me like-"

"Of course I can dumbass. After all you're the one in love with me" His voice softened and Gaara grinned at his own remark. Sasori looked quickly down to his exercise book again.

"N-No I'm not."

"Well if that was true, why are you blushing at me so much?"

"It's hot in here that's all. Anyway the answer is no." The truth was Sasori hadn't noticed the reddening of his cheeks or his trembling hand. He put down his pen suddenly and shot his hand up to grab the teacher's attention before the conversation went any further. He didn't have time to ponder his feelings with this boy anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Yakushi looked up from his desk which he was now seated at, tapping his pencil upon it in an irritated manner.

"I…um need the bathroom."

"Fine, but make it quick."

Sasori nodded and stood up hastily and made his way over to the classroom door, shooting an angry look at the crimson haired boy who continued to smirk and wave at him in a taunting way.

Once out in the hallway he felt immediately better. Maybe it was the presence of Gaara that was causing the immense pressure he felt on his chest. Sasori stopped and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers and screwing his eyes shut. He'd just have to go somewhere secluded to calm down a little. _And actually do what the teacher thinks I'm doing for once…_

The bathroom was quiet when he went in (not so strange as it was the middle of lessons) but still Sasori had a feeling of foreboding. He ignored it, going over to the sinks and splashing water on his face. He looked at himself reflected in the mirror, his own red hair seeming somewhat foreign for a moment. He twisted his bangs between his fingers and made a sound of annoyance. "Dammit I need more dye…"

"Wow you actually dye it," Sasori looked behind him in the mirror. Gaara was sat back to the doorway in one of the cubicles. How hadn't he noticed him before? Sasori blamed his slightly vain nature. "Because, it looks pretty natural to me..."

"What the hell? Is it like 'Stalk Sasori Day' today?

"So your name's Sasori," Gaara began to advance on the other red head "Cute. But I prefer dummy." Gaara stood and began to close the distance between them.

"What do you want?" Sasori shot a hateful glare at the shorter Gaara.

"Ouch you're so cold…I just want you to admit me something." Gaara replied, not fazed by the look Sasori was giving him. Sasori hadn't noticed the arm beginning to snake around his waist or indeed the closeness of him and Gaara.

Sasori swallowed and attempted to keep his voice constant. "Admit what?"

"Your love for me-"

Sasori smirked at Gaara's overly serious face "Oh yeah? You're real full of yourself. What makes you think that?"

Gaara returned his smile. Sasori noticed the way the other boy's eyes seemed to light up with anticipation. He felt sorry he asked.

"Gaara, was it? Look you're not my type alright? I'm straight and whatever's wrapped up in your warped, costume-drama world shouldn't involve me," Sasori nudged himself out of Gaara's grip "Just…leave it" With that Sasori left the tattooed redhead by himself.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Lunch came and Sasori sat at his usual place, a spot under a sakura tree where Tobi sat with a majority of the drama club. Tobi lay on his stomach, telling anecdotes to various parts of the club. Zetsu listening intently to the information being given by the now masked Tobi. Meanwhile Gaara and his siblings were surrounded by a gaggle of people, probably wanting to know the business of these new students. Sasori sat with his chin in his hand and grunted at the scene.

"Tch…dumbasses…"

Tobi looked up at his younger brother. "What's up Sas?"

Sasori look up, only just realizing he had been speaking aloud. "It's nothing"

"Wait…you're looking over at Temari's gang ain't cha"

"Temari?"

"Yeah, she's got a younger brother in your year…what's his name?"

"It's Gaara." Sasori replied solomly, looking to his shoes.

"Yeah! That's it. You weren't looking at _him _are you?"

Sasori blushed "W-Well of c-course no-"

"Oh my gosh, you ARE! You haven't fallen for him have ya, little bro?

"No!"

"Pfft…Liar."

"I'm straight dammit!"

Sasori, in his sulkiness, began to play with a blade of grass near his knee. He didn't think he was being that obvious to everyone around him but then again Tobi had the ability to read him like a poorly written book. In a few more minutes Gaara's gang would be beginning to leave so he needn't worry for a while at least. However it was an out of breath, heavily panting Deidara that managed to pull Sasori's attention away from the blade of grass by his feet.

"Gaara…s-s-s-sent…me…give you this" Deidara leant towards Sasori: one hand outstretched, with what seemed to be a crumpled up note, and the other hand rested shakily upon his thigh.

"And why the hell would I want this, Dei?" Sasori took the note regardless and Deidara flopped down to sit beside him

"How the hell should…" he stopped to catch his breath "…I know. I mean he just sent me over here, running. He's a frickin' manic!"

"Well you didn't _have _to run over here you kno-"

"I god damn did Sas! It's his eyes…frickin' unnerving, ya know." Deidara let out an exasperated sigh and lay down on the grass, his blond hair splayed all over the grass.

"Yeah I know…"

The two sat like that, occasionally picking up remnants of conversation but then falling back to a silence. The silence wasn't particularly uncomfortable as the two were just happy to have a bit of company and quite used to the quiet conversing, plus Deidara was teetering on the edge of sleep. Sasori smirked at the blond boy beside him. He'd known Deidara since forever and they'd been best friends even before that, even after Dei had 'come out'; Sasori was still there for him even if the rest of the school body wasn't.

_Oh that's right…The reason Dei even came over here._ Sasori unfolded the note that he'd placed in his shirt breast pocket. No doubt in who it was from; Gaara continued to smirk at him from afar.

_Hey dummy,_

_You do know that you're so 'out' that it's not even funny, don't you? Anyhow just thought I'd get your blond floozy to give you this._

_If you don't want to meet me at the gates then…_

_one thing: Your locker. After school. 4pm._

_Be there…or…well I have a feeling I don't have to finish that sentence._

_Toodle-oo_

_~Gaara _

_Did he seriously think I'm so wrapped around his finger that I'd do anything he asked? _Sasori screwed up the note between his palms and discarded it over his shoulder, making sure Gaara saw. Gaara simply shrugged, a smirk still plastered on his face and carried on with the conversation he seemed to be having. Sasori sighed and returned to the blade of grass that he was playing with moments ago. Part of him wished Gaara would just leave him alone, the other half wanted Gaara's attention. Sasori leant back on his two elbows, his gaze up at the sakura blossoms. He already had a perfect life with great friends and an understanding family: he didn't need certain red-heads screwing it up.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

Lessons passed incredibly quickly after that lunch time. He barely had time to register Art and History before they passed like blurs. Somehow after two and a half hours he found himself saying an early goodbye to the drama club and Dei, promising his brother he'd be back sooner than usual. An empty, meaningless promise but it was enough for Tobi. After the goodbyes he found himself wondering along various corridors and lockers until he had the realization that the one he was currently resting his back on was his own. Only then did all the memories of the past day come back to him. Only then did he realize what his being there actually implied. He cursed to himself and pushed off the locker, deciding to leave quickly to avoid-

"Hey dummy, wow you're early"

Sasori looked to his left, horrified. "What the hell ar-"

"Me? You're the one that actually decided to meet me here," The distance between them began to shorten. Sasori replayed the earlier bathroom scene in his head and experienced a strange feeling of déjà vu "Anyway it's good you came. I wanna know what my Sasori tastes like."

Gaara's hands were on his shoulders now, pushing him down to the floor, trademark smirk still on his face. Sasori didn't have the strength or will to retaliate, instead he watched with wide eyes as Gaara spread Sasori's legs apart and knelt in between. Sasori felt fingers curling in his hair, a knee that was playfully rubbing his inner thigh, hot breath on his ear. Sasori gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut only making Gaara chuckle and place experimental kisses down his neck and collarbone while unbuttoning his shirt from the top down. With more of his chest exposed, Sasori felt totally subdued to Gaara's touches and allowed him to continue. The playful kisses soon turned more harsh and needy, eventually giving way to bites. A particular attack on his collarbone was beginning to bruise. Sasori wanted to speak out, push Gaara away, punch him, kick him, anything to stop this twisted feeling of pleasure that was forcing its way throughout his body. Sasori barely felt his mouth become agape, a new sound escaping him that made Gaara push up against him more and capture his lips again. A kiss this time that didn't seem forced but almost chaste. Sasori put his arms round the other's waist and tilted his head just a little and deepened their kiss. A contented sigh from Gaara and Sasori began to undo the buttons of Gaara's shirt and once done, pulled him closer once more. The skin on skin contact felt amazing, made even better by the passionate open mouth kiss that both boys now shared. Both were gasping for breath when they parted but their foreheads remained pressed together. Gaara breathless, panting, eyes only slits. Sasori could have came there just now at the sight of him.

"You're so predictable, Sasori." Gaara patted the other boy's cheek, playfully and got up to leave. "I'm straight, he says. I'm not in love with you, he says." Gaara brushed his fingers across Sasori's cheek "So cute…makes me wanna do you right here. _But_ I've got a life to attend to, dumbass"

"So, what," Sasori stood up quickly "You're just going. Just like that?!"

Gaara blinked stupidly. "Of course I am. Temari's making dinner. Bye Sasori I had fun."

Gaara kissed him quickly and turned on his heel, laughing as he went out the door. Sasori left behind, only now aware of the bulge in his groin. He stumbled into the nearest cubical to finish himself off.

-------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo-----------------------oOo--------------------

AN: Duuuuude~ I have beaten writer's block !

I hope you guys like this new revamped chapter. If not then…I'm sorry

And I know that Gaara wouldn't _normally _act like that but seriously, this is fanfiction :]

I found it hot to have an aggressive, possessive Gaara XP

Anyway ! Bex out 33


	5. Chapter 2 Remake

AN: Okay okay okay! I'm super sorry that this is so late. I've been so busy with exams and homework (mostly crying over them…) and I can't really find time to do these anymore. But to make up for me being a complete and total dick: have a big lovely lemony smut x

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Pairing: Sasori x Gaara

Warnings: Smut, Bad Language  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

After hastily leaving the school, earning a few odd looks from various teachers who'd stayed behind after hours, Sasori reached his own house. He put a hand to the closed door and lent against it, heart pounding against his ribcage. Slowly he brought his trembling fingers to his still tingling lips. He pounded the door with his fist, once and sunk to his knees. _Why am I so weak, dammit?_ His fist connected with the door over and over again in frustration until Tobi came to the door to collect him, shaking and tearful, from the doorstep.

An hour or two and an awkward chat later; Sasori was sat on the edge of his bed in a pair of pajamas bottoms, head in his hands and Tobi downstairs at Sasori's request. The thought of Gaara wouldn't leave him: his touches, his moaning…his kiss. _Shit! He actually moaned…_

Did that mean Gaara had enjoyed it as much as him? Sasori lay back on his bed, one hand above his head touching the wall behind, the other softly touching his quaking lips. He could still taste him.

"Gaara…"

He turned onto his side and brought his knees into his chest, exhaling softly.

Thick make-up, red hair, sensual voice.

He wanted to forget. He couldn't forget. He shut his eyes against the world trying to force Gaara out of his head but something inside him kept forcing him back, kept him thinking of him, kept placing dirty thoughts into his head.

Heavy breathing, broken voices, bodies glistening, caught up in the moment.

He found himself beginning to stroke his crotch. "Fuck…" he moaned softly, trying to hold onto Gaara's image in his mind. He felt himself become more aroused. His breath hitched and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet in case Tobi heard him. He rolled onto his back, the friction between his underwear and his member almost made him lose himself. Images of Gaara breathless, red hair slicked back with sweat, eyeliner smudged around his blue eyes, shaking, erotic, fuckable.

He slid a hand into his boxers, wincing at the coldness of his fingertips but it felt good. Sasori held his hair back with his other hand, tight in a fist as he pumped his arousal. His eyes rolled back into his head and he arched his back up, filthy desires fuelling his pleasure. He continued to drive himself to the edge, filling his thoughts with Gaara, remembering the smell of Gaara, feeling the bites on his collarbone.

He was close to the edge of orgasm now. He thought of blowing hot breath on Gaara's stomach, of capturing Gaara's lips in a fierce kiss, of entering Gaara's shaking body, of how tight Gaara would be. He wanted to make Gaara feel like he was now: lifeless, weak, desperate, his cute little face screwed up with pleasure. Sasori wanted to dominate him, make Gaara his property, and hide him away from everyone else. Just him and Gaara.

_Exit light, enter night._

"Fuck, shit, shit. Fucking shit"

_Take my hand; we're off to never-never-land._

Sasori reached across himself to retrieve his phone from the floor and answered it, trying to keep his breathing normal.

"H-hello?"

"Hey there, stranger" the voice seemed familiar, too familiar.

"Who's this?"

"Don't remember me, dummy?"

Sasori froze. He guessed who it was now. The irony hit him long and hard. "How did you get my number?"

"You know me. I pulled a few strings…but that isn't important-"

"What do you want?"

"Always so mean dummy. I'm gonna pay you a visit, hope you're not busy."

"Wai-" Sasori would have argued with him then but Gaara had hung up.

He lay there for a second, breathing heavily and an arm covering his eyes. He was still hard. He moved his arm slightly and looked up at the ceiling. _I have to see him._ Sasori kept coming back to that thought. He wanted Gaara so much. His heart hurt, his throat was dry.

He was in love.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

He'd decided to take a detour past the beach on his way home, walking confidently with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He flopped down onto the sand with his bag and looked out to the horizon, at the sunset that spread reds and yellows across the darkening sky. The beach was calming to him; it always had been, even before he could remember. Maybe it was the sand, maybe it was the air or maybe it was because the beach was peaceful and quiet.

He sighed happily and placed his chin on his knees; it had been a good day. He played with the sand by his side, not looking away from the mess of red and yellow that made the sky. After a while Gaara got to his feet and smirked to himself. He stood rooted to the spot watching as the sunset slowly but surely disappeared into early twilight. He brought an index finger to his lips and softly rubbed them. They still tingled from Sasori's kiss. He knew he hadn't led him on like that for kicks. When they kissed like that he felt _something_. He wanted to see Sasori again that much was true. The next day was going to be good. He smiled softly at his thoughts and collected his bag, starting the slow walk home.

Gaara reached his house when the sky was dark. He sighed and jogged up the short path to the front door but found as he reached for the handle the door was pulled open by his blonde haired sister. Temari's hair was pulled back into one tight ponytail, an irritated scowl on her face as she stood before him in her semi-revealing pajamas.

"So where the hell have you been?"

"Missed you too sis" Gaara flashed her a fake smile and attempted to walk past. She barred his escape with her arm

"Oh no you don't. You're always doing this-"

"Doing what?"

"Going out for hours and not returning until five in the morning…"

"It's only five in the afternoon-"

"On a school night!"

"Well I'm here now so stop disturbing the peace." He pushed past her and paced towards as Temari slammed the door shut.

"You can't keep doing this." Temari pleaded

Gaara paused halfway up the stairs and looked back to her "Why? Give me one good reason."

Temari sighed "What's got into you lately. You used to be so nice and now since you had that fight with that guy from summer camp…you've been…"

"That's got nothing to do with this Tem. Fuck. Can't you just leave it?"

Gaara continued up the stairs when Temari stopped him again "What was that fight about?"

Gaara slung his bag down by his feet and turned back towards the front door "I really don't have time for you right now."

"What the actual fuck?"

"If I'm making you feel so fucking bad Tem I'll just leave."

"Wait Gaara, don't go"

He paused for a second before walking out the front door once more "See you at 5am."

He continued walking until he reached the end of his street then he picked up the pace until he reached the beach again. He sighed heavily and jogged up to the water's edge kicking some sand up behind him. Closing his eyes for a second, he stood for a second to listen to the ocean and the birds. Sasori filled his mind again and an aching desire to see him filled his soul. Instinctively he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey there, stranger"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sasori and Tobi ate their dinner in silence that night; Sasori wrapped up in his own thoughts and Tobi wrapped up trying to figure out Sasori's mind. Both often ate in silence so it was nothing new. After dinner Sasori helped clear up and said goodnight before leaving Tobi to fall asleep in front of the T.V. When Sasori reached his room he sat at his cluttered desk and automatically checked his phone for new messages or calls. Sure enough there was one new text message from an unknown number but Sasori knew who it was even before he opened it:

_You never called me back so I'll swing round around 10. See you soon._

_-Gaara_

Sasori checked his alarm clock

10:17pm

_Crap, crap, crap_

He dropped his phone and ran to his window. Sitting on his fence he could almost make out a boy waving at him. "Gaara…"

_Exit light, enter night_

Sasori watched as his phone vibrated around the half-finished homework on his desk

_Take my hand_

He picked up the phone and answered it

"You gonna let me in or what?"

Sasori swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to stop the shaking of his voice

"S-sure…"

He opened his bedroom door silently and crept downstairs. Blue light shone around the room from the T.V Tobi was asleep in front of, snoring softly. Tip-toeing past his brother Sasori made his way quietly to the front door. He put his hand on the door handle and inhaled through his mouth.

He opened the door, exhaling upon seeing the red-haired boy standing before him. He was leaning on the doorframe, still wearing his uniform; his shirt open revealing his milky chest. He smiled upon seeing Sasori, his eyeliner still perfect around his eyes. Sasori felt an aching in his chest and his muscles. His lips were dry and his arms trembled. Gaara noticed his shaking hands and held them, wrapping Sasori's arms around his waist. He traced Sasori's lips with his fingers and kissed him profoundly. Gaara's arms copied the other redhead's and found their way around Sasori's waist, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Sasori's heart skipped several beats, his hands slid down Gaara's back to his butt where he squeezed gently. Gaara moaned and pressed his nose into Sasori's warm neck while Sasori held him tight to his chest.

They locked eyes for a moment, both breathless, speechless, caught up in the moment. Sasori smiled and took his hand to lead him inside. Gaara stepped inside and closed the door behind him gently. The two looked towards Tobi sprawled out on the sofa, snoring loudly now as the shadows from the TV flashed on his face. Sasori and Gaara looked at each other and snickered.

"Hey Dummy, Let's go upstairs"

Sasori looked at him with surprise "But Tobi's just there…"

"We'll have to be quiet then"

Sasori looked at him again and captured his lips. He squeezed the crimson haired boy's hand and led him quietly upstairs to his room.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Once they were alone passion overtook them. They stripped each other to their boxers carefully, lips not leaving the other's, hands caught up in hair and skin. Sasori cradled the other boy's face in his hands while they kissed. Gaara grinded their hips together, gaining a sensual moan from both boys as their arousals pressed together. Gaara placed his hands on Sasori's waist and slowly backed up to the edge of his bed. Gaara broke the kiss to sit on the end of the bed. Sasori unconsciously bent down and kissed him again, pushing him down onto the bed and straddled him. Sasori moved his attention from Gaara's lips to plant kisses down the side of his face to his ear to trail kisses down the redhead's neck. Gaara moaned and arched his back at this new sensation. He ran his fingers through Sasori's messy hair, willing him to go on.

Sasori obeyed silently and ran hot kisses down his collarbone and chest. His lips found one taut nipple and tenderly he took it into his mouth, nipping softly, earning a low moan from the boy under him. Sasori smiled and kissed the redhead's lips again. He brushed the hair from Gaara's eyes and kissed his forehead. He wanted him so much; the breathless look on his face confirmed it. Gaara smirked and crawled back on the bed until his back was against the wall. Sasori met him and kissed him fiercely, pulling Gaara's wrists above his head. While one hand pinned Gaara's wrists to the wall behind, the other wound its way to his abdomen and tugged at the elastic of his underwear. Sasori glanced up at Gaara to see his face flushed with the cutest shade of red.

He pressed their foreheads together and slipped his hand under the waistband of Gaara's boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. Watching as Gaara's eyes shut to slits, Sasori kissed his neck and began to pump the crimson haired boy's erection, slowly at first but speeding up as Gaara arched beneath him. Gaara freed one of his hands to copy Sasori, wanting to share the pleasure he was receiving from the other boy. Sasori's breath hitched and he captured Gaara's lips in a rough kiss. "G-Gaara," he said breathlessly "Let me enter you"

The two shuffled round until Gaara was straddling Sasori and smiled at him "Be gentle, it's my first time."

Sasori kissed him quickly upon seeing the embarrassed blush on Gaara's cheeks "I don't have any lube."

"That's okay."

Sasori removed his own boxers kept eye-contact with his lover as he tentatively brought two fingers to Gaara's mouth, covering them in saliva. Sasori removed his fingers and kissed the other boy's neck lovingly. Experimentally he inserted a finger into Gaara's entrance and then another, stretching him. Gaara winced at the slight pain; Sasori placed a comforting kiss on his cheek to reassure him.

"You ready?" Gaara rested his head on Sasori's chest and nodded. Sasori kissed the top of his head and continued. He held his member to Gaara's entrance and slowly he pushed inside him up to the hilt. Gaara cried out and buried his head in Sasori's shoulder, holding him tight around the waist. Sasori laid them both down on the bed, kissing the side of Gaara's head as he did. They locked eyes for a second and then shared a chaste kiss. Sasori was sure his heart would burst. At that moment all he knew was Gaara, all he needed was Gaara, all he wanted was him and Gaara. He breathed heavily on his neck and began to move inside him. Gaara moaned with each thrust, sweat causing the make-up around his eyes to run. Sasori pumped Gaara's member as he thrust in and out of him, working up a rhythm and building the pleasure they shared.

He was tight and it felt good. The frequent throaty moans coming from beneath him only fuelled his passion. He could feel how close to coming he was and the breaking of Gaara's voice confirmed the feeling was mutual. He slowed down, his thrusts becoming more precise and powerful and Gaara came, warmth spewing onto their stomachs. Sasori pulled out of the boy's shaking body and pulled the two into a sitting position. They shared one last kiss before Sasori pressed his nose into Gaara's neck, moaning as he came.

Gaara laid down, one arm covering his eyes as he breathed heavily through his mouth. Sasori collapsed next to him and Gaara automatically snuggled into his chest. Sasori rested his chin onto of the crimson haired boy's head and sighed happily.

"Dummy, I think I like you" Gaara mumbled

Sasori chuckled. "I think I _love_ you, Gaara"

Gaara looked up at the other boy and they both laughed "You're really something dummy."

"So are you…"

Gaara traced Sasori's chest with his finger and sighed "Can I crash here tonight then?"

Sasori looked up to the ceiling "Sure," Sasori kissed his forehead and hugged him to his chest tighter "As long as you like" He said sleepily

Gaara smiled and nuzzled his nose into Sasori neck as they fell asleep together.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

AN: Phew thank god I got through that smut. Now if it wasn't sexy enough tell me and I'll make it better…ish

This is dedicated to all you guys that stuck with me and sent me lovely messages while I was being lazy with this C: I love you guys the most!

Now the crucial question:

Should I continue with this fic or is it nice and happy ending-y enough and I should just leave it at that?

Peace to you all xx

-Bexx


	6. An Apology

Hello to those still reading this fic,

Recently I've fell out of love with both the Naruto francise and fandom and as such, I don't have the motivation or the passion to continue this story. I'm sorry to those of you who thought I would complete this in the future and it wasn't fair of me to leave you all hanging on such a half-assed story that this is. It's possible I might continue to write fanfiction although I doubt it would be Naruto related. The truth is, I don't really have an interest in manga or anime much anymore and so I wouldn't want to continue this for the sake of finishing it. I hope none of you are too disappointed; there are better fanfics than mine, I'm sure. Again, I apologise profoundly if I lead you all on in any way and since I'm still improving my writing skills, I hope to bring you better stories in the future.

-Rebekah


End file.
